Demigod Quest To Panem
by DragonTheOriginal
Summary: Chiron sends Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico to go to Panem compete in the games and get out alive with Katniss and Peeta. "How hard can it be for four trained demigods?" they thought, well their power are strong but will they be overwhelmed? overpowered? or will Katniss and Peeta trust them until the end? Will Katniss and Peeta find out about them being demigods? T for violence
1. Panem?

**I don't own Percy Jackson or the Hunger Games**

**Percy's POV**

I was awoken to the sound of Annabeth knocking on my cabin door. I got up, quickly got dressed and answered the door to see what she needed to tell me. "Percy, Chiron needs us in the Big House he says its an emergency!" I looked back at my cabin before I ran to the Big House, Cabin 3 Poseidon's cabin. I had a feeling i wouldn't be seeing it for awhile. I sped to the Big House and saw Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico were already there awaiting my arrival. Chiron motioned for me to stand next to the others. "In the future," Chiron said. "There is a place, a cruel place in which there are 12 districts. 1 boy and 1 girl from each district are sent to an arena to fight to the death and there can only be 1 winner, they call it the Hunger Games. Sadly, this happens each year, to, ironically keep peace in the districts."Chiron finished."So why does this involve us?" Nico asked annoyed. "It's not really OUR future but it's a close parallel earth, and if the Hunger Games aren't stopped the earths will collide and it will mean the end for demigods and gods alike, forever." Chiron explained

"We can help... Right?" Thalia questioned. "Yes," Chiron answered while mixing some weird looking liquid. He poured it into a vial and capped it. "When I smash this on the ground you will be transported to Panem... Make sure you get the ones named Katniss and Peeta out alive. Jason,Leo,Frank,and Piper are in the labyrinth on their way to Panem Hazel is guiding them, labyrinth can get you anywhere. When you six are the last survivors they will show up an the cornucopia to get you back... You might have to tell them that you are demigods toward the end to have their full trust. One more thing, make sure you are reaped or volenteer if you are not reaped." I nodded like I knew what that meant. In the blink of an eye Chiron smashed the vial at our feet and I blacked out.

I awoke while teleporting and saw the others had too. All the sudden Annabeth was next to me but Thalia and Nico where no where to be seen. "We're almost there."Annabeth said looking sick. I could relate. This teleporting thing does not feel good. I put my arm around her and she smiled at me. Again, all too soon I was standing in a row of boys my age and I could not see Annabeth anywhere. A woman was on a stage in front of us. She had a very, _VERY_, weird fashion sense. She had short orange hair and a powdered white face, a pink and purple dress that the Aphrodite would obviously laugh about. She had..._ cat whiskers and jewels encrested on her face?! _I wasn't liking Panem too much. The lady introduced herself as Kerdi Omili._ What kind of name is that?_ I thought to myself. "Welcome district four, to the 74 annual Hunger Games!" Nobody cheered or clapped. She put on a video that showed the previous Hunger Games. When that was over she spoke, "All right, time for the Reapings!""Ladies first." she said as she pulled a name out of the bowl. "LIZZIE ALLENDA!" A 16 year old girl that had pimples and pink glasses that said** i'm miss popular! **on them. She had matted red hair that was very ugly. I could tell she was spoiled and clearly a brat. When she stepped out of the 16 year old line I heard tons of 16 year old's snicker. But before she went on stage she turned around and screamed " SO NONE OF YOU SNITCHES ARE GONNA VOLENTEER FOR ME!?" Her voice cracked. More snickering. "I GUESS NONE OF YOU WERE REALLY MY FRIENDS, WELL YOUR LOSS 'CUZ IM GONNA WIN THIS THING!" She stomped up on to the stage. I heard the snickers and somebody muttering, "yesss." I hated like Lizzie and I barely met her. "Now for the boys!" Kerdi said. ...(long pause)... "GEORGE NAOTANI!" A scrawny 15 year old boy that looked like he was about to break down in tears stepped out of the crowd. " I VOLENTEER!" I yelled. George looked up in surprise. I started walking up to the stage when somebody grabbed my arm, it was George. "_God bless you..." _He said tearing up. I ruffled his hair,"No problem kid."

I walked up onto the stage and Kerdi asked my name "Percy Jackson" I said loudly. "Shake hands." Kerdi said. I extended my hand out to the one I hated, she excitedly gripped my hand and she stared into my sea green eyes with a lovestruck smile that showed her crooked yellow teeth._ Oh Gods Please no._ I thought to myself. I quickly took my hand back to my side and she just continued to stare at me. Backstage Lizzie snuck up behind me and pet my wind-blown black hair."What are you doing!" I asked harshly. "Well, I saw the way you looked at me..." She said. I rolled my eyes sarcastically. Kerdi told us that it was time to get on to the train a few minutes ago and I saw Kerdi walking towards it, so I made a break for it towards the train. I heard Lizzie yelling something but I kept running.

**Ok before i do the next paragraph i need you to know its been a REALLY long time since i've read the hunger games and i'd like you to tell me what i missed and im having district 12 and district 4 be on the same train i know its wrong but it only works for my story btw Thalia= district 5 Nico= ? (suggest something please) Annabeth= District 3**

I hopped on the train and scanned my surroundings... There! Two other tributes, I listened in on what they were saying "...Katniss when we get there..." "..." I couldn't hear anything else they were saying without getting caught, but im guessing that is Katniss and Peeta, excactly the people I needed to find. I patted my pocket, _Riptide. _I didnt think i would need it but it makes me feel better knowing its there. I looked behind me, Ugh, that annoying brat is about to come on the train. I started walking toward the tributes, this could be my only chance, and I was not going to mess it up.

** Katniss's POV**

I looked over Peeta's shoulder and saw a boy that was a little bit muscular and tan he had black windswept hair and sea green eyes and he was wearing a shirt that said... Camp Half-Blood? I wonder what that is, i'll ask him later assuming we're not enemies. He was speed-walking over to us and he kept looking over his shoulder like there was someone following him... Wait was there? He walked straight past us and ducked behind a desk. After a few moments a girl walked in saying " Oh Percy, come out and realize you love me!" she sneered at us, but mostly me "He's mine" she said rudely, then walked the other direction of the boy i'm assuming is Percy. After awhile Percy came out and smiled at us. I smiled back but Peeta wasn't looking very amused. The boy came up to us and said, "Thanks for not telling her where I was, By the way i'm Percy!"

** this is my first fanfiction please review i hope you enjoyed tell me if you want another chapter and please suggest what nico's district should be**


	2. A Nightmare or a Bad Reality?

**I don't own Percy Jackson or the Hunger Games**

**Percy's POV**

I was awoken to the sound of Annabeth knocking on my cabin door. I got up, quickly got dressed and answered the door to see what she needed to tell me. "Percy, Chiron needs us in the Big House he says its an emergency!" I looked back at my cabin before I ran to the Big House, Cabin 3 Poseidon's cabin. I had a feeling i wouldn't be seeing it for awhile. I sped to the Big House and saw Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico were already there awaiting my arrival. Chiron motioned for me to stand next to the others. "In the future," Chiron said. "There is a place, a cruel place in which there are 12 districts. 1 boy and 1 girl from each district are sent to an arena to fight to the death and there can only be 1 winner, they call it the Hunger Games. Sadly, this happens each year, to, ironically keep peace in the districts."Chiron finished."So why does this involve us?" Nico asked annoyed. "It's not really OUR future but it's a close parallel earth, and if the Hunger Games aren't stopped the earths will collide and it will mean the end for demigods and gods alike, forever." Chiron explained

"We can help... Right?" Thalia questioned. "Yes," Chiron answered while mixing some weird looking liquid. He poured it into a vial and capped it. "When I smash this on the ground you will be transported to Panem... Make sure you get the ones named Katniss and Peeta out alive. Jason,Leo,Frank,and Piper are in the labyrinth on their way to Panem Hazel is guiding them, labyrinth can get you anywhere. When you six are the last survivors they will show up an the cornucopia to get you back... You might have to tell them that you are demigods toward the end to have their full trust. One more thing, make sure you are reaped or volenteer if you are not reaped." I nodded like I knew what that meant. In the blink of an eye Chiron smashed the vial at our feet and I blacked out.

I awoke while teleporting and saw the others had too. All the sudden Annabeth was next to me but Thalia and Nico where no where to be seen. "We're almost there."Annabeth said looking sick. I could relate. This teleporting thing does not feel good. I put my arm around her and she smiled at me. Again, all too soon I was standing in a row of boys my age and I could not see Annabeth anywhere. A woman was on a stage in front of us. She had a very, _VERY_, weird fashion sense. She had short orange hair and a powdered white face, a pink and purple dress that the Aphrodite would obviously laugh about. She had..._ cat whiskers and jewels encrested on her face?! _I wasn't liking Panem too much. The lady introduced herself as Kerdi Omili._ What kind of name is that?_ I thought to myself. "Welcome district four, to the 74 annual Hunger Games!" Nobody cheered or clapped. She put on a video that showed the previous Hunger Games. When that was over she spoke, "All right, time for the Reapings!""Ladies first." she said as she pulled a name out of the bowl. "LIZZIE ALLENDA!" A 16 year old girl that had pimples and pink glasses that said** i'm miss popular! **on them. She had matted red hair that was very ugly. I could tell she was spoiled and clearly a brat. When she stepped out of the 16 year old line I heard tons of 16 year old's snicker. But before she went on stage she turned around and screamed " SO NONE OF YOU SNITCHES ARE GONNA VOLENTEER FOR ME!?" Her voice cracked. More snickering. "I GUESS NONE OF YOU WERE REALLY MY FRIENDS, WELL YOUR LOSS 'CUZ IM GONNA WIN THIS THING!" She stomped up on to the stage. I heard the snickers and somebody muttering, "yesss." I hated like Lizzie and I barely met her. "Now for the boys!" Kerdi said. ...(long pause)... "GEORGE NAOTANI!" A scrawny 15 year old boy that looked like he was about to break down in tears stepped out of the crowd. " I VOLENTEER!" I yelled. George looked up in surprise. I started walking up to the stage when somebody grabbed my arm, it was George. "_God bless you..." _He said tearing up. I ruffled his hair,"No problem kid."

I walked up onto the stage and Kerdi asked my name "Percy Jackson" I said loudly. "Shake hands." Kerdi said. I extended my hand out to the one I hated, she excitedly gripped my hand and she stared into my sea green eyes with a lovestruck smile that showed her crooked yellow teeth._ Oh Gods Please no._ I thought to myself. I quickly took my hand back to my side and she just continued to stare at me. Backstage Lizzie snuck up behind me and pet my wind-blown black hair."What are you doing!" I asked harshly. "Well, I saw the way you looked at me..." She said. I rolled my eyes sarcastically. Kerdi told us that it was time to get on to the train a few minutes ago and I saw Kerdi walking towards it, so I made a break for it towards the train. I heard Lizzie yelling something but I kept running.

**Ok before i do the next paragraph i need you to know its been a REALLY long time since i've read the hunger games and i'd like you to tell me what i missed and im having district 12 and district 4 be on the same train i know its wrong but it only works for my story btw Thalia= district 5 Nico= ? (suggest something please) Annabeth= District 3**

I hopped on the train and scanned my surroundings... There! Two other tributes, I listened in on what they were saying "...Katniss when we get there..." "..." I couldn't hear anything else they were saying without getting caught, but im guessing that is Katniss and Peeta, excactly the people I needed to find. I patted my pocket, _Riptide. _I didnt think i would need it but it makes me feel better knowing its there. I looked behind me, Ugh, that annoying brat is about to come on the train. I started walking toward the tributes, this could be my only chance, and I was not going to mess it up.

** Katniss's POV**

I looked over Peeta's shoulder and saw a boy that was a little bit muscular and tan he had black windswept hair and sea green eyes and he was wearing a shirt that said... Camp Half-Blood? I wonder what that is, i'll ask him later assuming we're not enemies. He was speed-walking over to us and he kept looking over his shoulder like there was someone following him... Wait was there? He walked straight past us and ducked behind a desk. After a few moments a girl walked in saying " Oh Percy, come out and realize you love me!" she sneered at us, but mostly me "He's mine" she said rudely, then walked the other direction of the boy i'm assuming is Percy. After awhile Percy came out and smiled at us. I smiled back but Peeta wasn't looking very amused. The boy came up to us and said, "Thanks for not telling her where I was, By the way i'm Percy!"

** this is my first fanfiction please review i hope you enjoyed tell me if you want another chapter and please suggest what nico's district should be**


End file.
